


Wait for it

by radmerrmaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, steve is cute and also filthy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmerrmaid/pseuds/radmerrmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve decided to wait for the right time to take things to the next level, but things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i was supposed to be studying for finals when I wrote this, so yep  
> enjoy

When you arrived at Steve’s apartment, you were pretty sure that this was going to be a simple make out night, in which you and Steve kiss each other until one of you can’t handle the “just kissing” part and ends it with an awkward excuse. You really respect his decision of waiting for the right time to go for it, but a girl can only go so far with holding back while kissing Captain America.

This night, however, it’s different.

It starts out with the mood. Bucky’s not home, which is rare. He usually retracts himself to his room when you’re visiting to give you both privacy. You don’t comment on it, but Steve does smiles sweetly at you instead of answering when you ask where his best friend’s at.

You only realize that make out session is going too far when you’re already lying beside him on the bed, and he lets out a truly _depraved_ sound when you pull his hair. You don’t mind the retaliation, which is a particularly hard squeeze when he fucking finally grabs two handfuls of your ass. You return the favor by brushing your knee against his hard on, and his response makes you yelp in surprise.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry” Steve breathes out, his face heating and his thumb instinctively rubbing the red spot on your neck. You gasp at the feeling of his finger stroking the sore skin and Steve drops his hand like he just burned you. “ _Shit_ , I didn’t mean to...” he sits up on the bed, pulling away from you and hiding his face in embarrassment. When he looks again, you’re rubbing the spot with your fingers, your hair is messy from when he was pulling at it, your lips are red and swollen and the straps of your dress are down, exposing the skin of your neck and collarbone - that now sports a bruise that its already turning purple. Your chest is going up and down with quick breaths and before Steve can apologize for being a monster and hurting you, you groan “ _holy shit_ , Steve” and turns to him with your eyes wide “that was so fucking hot”.

It takes Steve a few seconds until he can register what you’re saying, but before he can ask exactly what it is, you’re pulling him by the shirt and crashing his mouth with yours, kissing him desperately, and when Steve thinks he’s going to die out of breath, you’re sucking his bottom lip into your mouth, biting it and moaning as if the taste of him is enough to drive you crazy. The sharp pain in his skull and the jerk of his head as you pull his hair are so unexpected he gasps in surprise but it makes his cock twitch inside his jeans, your hands are in his cheeks, your thumbs pressing against his cheekbones and you’re whispering against his lips “ _you’re so beautiful, Steve_ ” and he only realizes that he’s undressing you when he hears the ripping fabric of your dress and feels your smile against his lips. You’re moving forward to straddle his lap, the ruined dress now only covering your ass, your naked chest rubbing against his own covered by his shirt. Your arms go around his neck and Steve’s hands are cupping your breast, feeling them, squeezing them together and he feels another sharp pain in his skull, his hair being violently pulled and your hot breath is damping the skin of his neck and _fuck_ you’re letting his name escape between little whines of “ _You like that, Steve?_ ” as he plays with your nipples, moaning so fucking loud when he pinches them.

Steve needs to watch you, he needs to see you come undone because of him so he lies down on the bed, holding you upright with his hand still squeezing your breasts, your hair falling into your face as you send him a smile that it’s so goddamn _filthy_ he feels like he can’t stand a minute without being inside of you and as if you’re reading his thoughts, you grind on him and he feels the heat your uncovered wet pussy in his jeans and he just curses at you, your little innocent smile, your lips dark and wet with saliva, flushed skin and twinkling eyes and his brains just fucking short-circuits because he’s not sure if he’s ready for this but you’re already shoving your hand down his pants, not even worrying to undress him too because you also need him inside of you as fast as you can and the feel of his hard, _thick_ cock pulsing in your hand, a little drop of pre-cum reaching your skin and your mouth just waters at the sight, Steve fucking _whines_ at the feeling and you can’t wait anymore, he needs to fuck you right now and before he can’t even think of backing out or saying anything, you’re already adjusting his tip against your entrance and sinking just a little bit while you choke out his name. Steve bite his lip because he wants so bad to just thrust up into you and fuck you into another dimension but he needs to be slow at first because he doesn’t want this to end and you’re just so damn _tight_ and hot and wet and you’re breathing so hard and whispering “oh, it’s _so big_ ” and “ _so good_ ” and Steve really needs to calm down or else he’s going to come even before he’s fully inside you.

“ _Steve, please_ ” is what makes him break, and he grabs your hips and pushes you down his cock and up again, grinding into you and repeating until you’re almost screaming and feeling like he’s nudging at your ribcage and fuck, when did Captain America learned to roll his hips and touch all of those spots inside you?

“ _Fuck, baby… You look so good_ ”, it comes out of his mouth and you just smile. He looks damn good too, biting his lower lip and holding onto your hips, his shirt opened and exposing his beautiful, sweat-slicken chest and his shiny blonde hair sticking to different places and you can’t just go without tugging on it one more time, because he fucking loves it, throwing his head back, exposing the delicious skin of his neck so you can bite and suck and lick and he gives you the most delicious noises he can make and he thrusts up into so fucking deep and fast and when he directs his fingers to rub against your clit, the much needed friction just adds up to the feeling of his cock deep inside you, his bruising hands holding your hips and the sight of him; you come hard, your entire body shaking as electricity seemed to curse through you, and you sink your teeth into his neck to stop yourself from screaming, your vision fading into black as he keeps his thrusts slow and tells you “ _that’s it, baby, come for me_ ”.

When you come back to real world a few seconds later, Steve is still painfully hard inside of you and smiling sheepishly.

“ _I knew it_ ” you say breathless and he scrunches his sweaty face in what you would call a clueless and cute expression, if his cock wasn’t deep inside of you. Before he can ask what you meant, you grind your hips against his, circling it and watching as he throws his head back and moans your name. “You were holding out on me, Rogers”.

You don’t give him time to answer it, sitting up and giving him a show of squeezing your breasts and playing with your nipples while bouncing on his cock. Steve holds your hips and meet your thrusts halfway, hard and quick again and he looks so fucking good when he comes deep inside of you, his big and strong hands bruising the skin of your hips and the warmth of him almost making you want to go again, if you weren’t so fucked out and tired and honestly, most guys look terrible when they come, but Steve looks like a goddamn angel, his head thrown back, his mouth open as he moans out your name and his hips stuttering, before settling back on the bed and pulling out of you with a hiss that comes from both of you.

You collapse beside him on the bed and both of you just stares the ceiling for a couple of minutes. When he can breathe normally again, he pulls out some tissues from the drawer beside the bed and cleans you up, flashing you his best Captain America smile.

“I hate you.”


End file.
